Randomness From Songs
by Love Exists Where Unexpected
Summary: Random Songfics I wrote when I got bored. Enjoy the shot my mind comes up with. Oh! And try to guess which song each one is for.
1. Thinking of You

**Thinking of You**

"Hey, Marik," Yami Sennen said as he entered the restaurant he and his cousins usually hung out at on Friday nights. "What's up?"

Marik smirked. "Nothing. Bakura's about to piss off the manager, and there's nothing he can do about it since we own the bar," he said. "Have a seat. There's no need to be a stranger." As he spoke the last sentence, Yami's cousin motioned to the seat beside him.

"You are all complete idiots; you know that, right?" one of Yami's other two cousins commented. "Why do you enjoy such trivial things as messing with people?" the blue eyed brunette male, Seto Kaiba, commented as he typed away on his computer.

Yami chuckled. "Because, cousin," he said, "unlike some people, the three of us like to be teenagers while we have the chance." As he spoke, Yami raised his hand. "Get me the usual," he told the blonde waitress that walked over.

The lights above their table flickered, causing Yami to groan. "When do they plan on fixing this light? We gave them the damned money," he complained.

"When hell freezes over," Kaiba replied. "We all know the management is filled with a bunch of lazy whores and sluts who would rather have sex behind the counter than do their jobs."

Yami shrugged. "That's a good point. Why do we keep them again?"

Marik smirked. "Well, they're hot; maybe that's why," he said as a brunette female walked by, her breasts hanging out of the white tank top she wore.

Just as he finished speaking, Yami's last cousin, Bakura, walked over with an evil grin. "Nice to see you finally decided to join us, Pharaoh."

Yami nodded at his cousin, distracted. He knew this bar by heart, seeing as he had helped his father design it before the man's recent death. The broken light above them had been broken for months. He knew everyone here, having helped hire them when he was 13, so none of the faces were different. So why does it feel like a different place?

* * *

Yugi smiled as he ran to catch up to his friends. They were going out for one of their weekly Friday night guys' nights, which would probably end up at either his grandfather's game shop or his friend Ryou's house. "Ryou!" he called, tackling the albino whose back was facing him.

Ryou let out a shriek that had the whole group laughing. "Stop it!" he said. "I did not shriek! I shouted!"

"Sure you did," Joey Wheeler said. "Just like I wasn't a bully at one point and Malik here isn't broke as shit."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Malik said. "And why not bring up one of Yugi's flaws too?"

"What flaws?" Joey snorted. "Last I checked he was Mr. Perfect."

"I am not perfect," the mentioned male said. In truth, he was almost perfect. He was King of Games, and the smartest kid in Domino High School - smarter than even Seto Kaiba, the teenaged CEO. He was a cute thing, slightly shorter than your average 16-year-old, and his eyes were a light purple. His skin was creamy, and he was as sweet and kind as people got.

"Name one flaw or thing you've ever done wrong," Ryou said.

Yugi thought for a second before sighing. "My last boyfriend? Dumping him was the wrong choice to make," he said.

Everyone was shocked. They hadn't heard Yugi speak about the man he had broken up with three months before recently. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Malik spoke up. "Burger World?"

"Hell yeah!" everyone but Yugi said.

Everyone ordered their usual meal when they arrived at the fast food restaurant. Joey got three hamburgers, a large fry, and some Pepsi. Malik got 20 chicken nuggets and split them half and half with Ryou, both had their own medium fry. Ryou got a sweet tea while Malik got a Dr. Pepper. Yugi got a hamburger, small fry, and Barq's Root Beer. Everyone was quiet; the silence was awkward and no one could think of anything to disturb it.

Joey ended up sighing when the waiter brought them their food. "A toast to finally being out of school for the summer," he proposed, holding his cup towards the center of the table.

"To summer break," everyone said as they tapped their cups together. They all began eating after that, but the silence remained awkward. Yugi sighed as he picked at the burger. That wasn't the same as usual. He and his friends seemed to be growing distant, something he didn't want to happen. There was never anything to talk about since he dumped Atem "Yami" Sennen. He remembered giving the nickname to his ex-boyfriend when they were eight, after having grown up together.

* * *

What happened to us? both teenagers asked themselves. Neither noticed the other sitting across the building from them as they got lost in their thoughts. The two used to be the ones who got the party started; Yami would begin the fun, whether that be suggesting a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven or Truth or Dare or just plain making out with Yugi in the middle of whatever room they were in. Yugi would be the one to make the party a blast but simultaneously keep everything from getting out of hand by making hot chocolate and offering his closet for Seven Minutes in Heaven but making sure no one came out naked or setting a few reasonable rules for Truth or Dare (one such rule was "No sex in front of the group," a rule he was shocked that he had to make when Bakura had dared Yami to have sex with Yugi where they were) or just kissing Yami back when the older teen started a make out session.

Everyone in the school had wished to be the 16 and 17 year old juniors who were so in love that they'd start kissing each other in the middle of classes so often that the teachers had given up; both were really far ahead in the classes anyway, so why should they care?

But after the two broke up and stopped hanging out and talking to one another, everyone started acting differently. It was weird to see the two teens who were once so in love give each other the silent treatment.

Maybe they're like me and want us to get back together, both teens thought sadly. It had been a stupid reason that they broke up for; Yugi had caught Yami pinned against the lockers by some girl from their school. He had jumped to conclusions and assumed that the older teen had been cheating on him. After the breakup, when Yugi had calmed down a little, his brain started thinking rationally. Yami was 100% gay, and no way would he have allowed someone to dominate him. Yugi had never even been allowed to dominate Yami, not that he was complaining. He preferred being submissive.

Both teens sighed simultaneously. "What is with this hole in my heart?" Yugi muttered to himself. "I'm missing half of my soul with that idiot gone..." He chuckled drily at the statement; Yami was far from an idiot. In fact, he was right up there with Yugi and Kaiba on the top ten for the school's grading list.

Yami looked out the window. No one will ever be able to erase those memories... The two years I dated him were the best of my life and no one can take that away from me.

Their love had burned brighter than the brightest star. It hurt to think of that, but it was true. And now, whenever someone thought of one, thoughts of the other were right behind.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Ryou asked Yugi. Yugi knew what he was really asking: Where's Yami been lately? Yugi shrugged, not giving a verbal response. The British albino sighed. "Well, we're going to go ahead and leave. Give me a call if you need someone to talk to..." Yugi knew what Ryou meant. If he wanted to talk about the breakup, Ryou was right there with an open ear and a clear mind to help Yugi get through. The smaller teen just nodded at his friend, who sighed before leaving with all of their friends.

Yami's cousins glared at the teen. "Stop moping around, Yami. You're a big boy now. You don't need that little brat," Bakura said.

Yami shot up and glared at his friend. "Yugi is not a brat," he hissed dangerously. "You would do best to remember that before you speak against him. We may not be together anymore, but dammit I still love him."

Bakura held up his hands in mock surrender. "Whatever you say, Pharaoh. We're leaving you. You can either sit here and sulk, or you can come with us," he said.

Yami muttered under his breath that he would rather die than put up with those two.

Yami chuckled to himself as a thought occurred to him: it still stung whenever someone tried to insult Yugi. It's funny how someone like that - an ex - can still burn your heart, even when your relationship was in the past.

* * *

Yugi smiled sadly as he stood up from his table to throw the rest of his hamburger away. He walked with his head down, covering his tears with his bangs. As a result, he bumped into someone. An apology was muttered on his part as he walked on, not waiting for a response.

Yami got up and started to walk when he bumped into someone. Their hair was in the same style as his ex's, and the height was about right. An apology was muttered, and that sealed the deal. Yami's ex-boyfriend - with his voice like a singing angel's - was leaving their favorite restaurant. "Yugi..."

Yugi heard his name but barely acknowledged it as he was already halfway out the door. It was raining, and he didn't have his umbrella, so he sighed. He lifted his jacket up over his head and ran in the direction of his grandfather's game shop. He heard his name being called, screamed, in a familiar voice that could only belong to his ex. He turned around, and sure enough, Yami was running after him. "Yugi, move, dammit!" the older teen shouted.

The younger suddenly realized he was in the middle of the street, and when he looked up, he saw a large truck heading his way. Yami ran to him as the truck honked and swerved...


	2. Dreaming

**Dreaming**

I turned eighteen two weeks ago... He wasn't there like I hoped he would be; he was fighting. As Pharaoh, I suppose it makes sense that his country goes before himself. He is the ruler of an entire country, one of the greatest in the world, if I say so myself.

Of course, my opinion might be biased since I'm the Great Wife, not to mention the Pharaoh's only wife. Atem isn't able to take another wife; at least, that's what he always says to me when I ask about it.

Since he's the Pharaoh, he technically can take another wife; he merely chooses not to. "No one can be more beautiful than me" is what he always says to me before we fall into bed at night when he isn't fighting.

He's been at war for a few months now. The war itself has been going on for far longer, but he left only months ago because he was hesitant to leave me alone with our newborn child. I find it endearing, that he cares about me and our accidental child so much that he would chance putting his country at risk.

I remember offering to go with him and staying in Healer Ishizu's tent while he fought, but he had rejected that idea immediately. "I am not bringing you to the battlefield, Beloved Yugi. I would be putting you in far too much danger if I did so..." he had explained.

There is a knock at my door, and I throw my head up. Very few are allowed so near this room, and those that are very rarely come down here when Atem is gone. "Yugi..." I recognize the voice to be that of my older sister, Amaterasu.

I smile as I stand up. "Come in, Amaterasu," I tell her with a smile. She comes in, but instead of the smile she often wears, she is frowning. "What's wrong?" I question her.

"Yugi, I... Don't know how to tell you this..." she says, hesitating as if she is about to tell me the one thing that could turn the whole world inside out and upside down.

"Amaterasu, what is it you wish to tell me?" I ask her.

"A messenger came today..." my sister begins. I nod; messengers are constantly in and out of the palace. This is nothing abnormal. "And Ishizu sent a letter for Priestess Isis..."

I nod. "Amaterasu, what is so odd about this? Isis and her sister have constant communication when Ishizu goes to the battlefields," I question.

Amaterasu sighs. "Well, as you are aware, Pharaoh has not been answering your letters as of late," she says. I nod. What has my husband's lack of letters got to do with Isis and Ishizu? "I... think it would be best if you read the letter from Ishizu..."

I nod and accept the papyrus she hands me and read.

Dear Isis,

I apologize for my lack of response lately. Things have not been going well as of late... The battlefield was surrounded in deaths recently, and I haven't a clue what turned the war around.

Things were going well until recently. It was about seven mornings ago when things went bad. There were soldiers from our side in and out of the tents. Pharaoh was doing what he did best and controlling the panicking people. Sadly, it was as he was doing this that the Hittites came and launched an attack.

I do not believe I would be able to do anything, my dearest sister, but cry if I spoke what happened to his majesty... Even writing such words breaks my heart. I think it will suffice to say that General Bakura is now fully in charge of the troops... It had been a week since the Pharaoh left us...

I thrust the papyrus into Amaterasu's hands as I shook my head, holding back tears that threaten to fall. "No," I tell her. "No no no no no..." My body trembles. "He has not left. I refuse to believe it..."

My sister sighs. "We will celebrate his departure as Ra leaves," she says. I look up to demand why she is not heartbroken by this, but the words are stuck when I see the well hidden tears in her beautiful blue eyes.

ABC

I enter the temple as Ra sets, wearing all white and gold. It is common to see me in the colors of the afterlife. They are bright colors that represent my personality flawlessly. The only uncommon thing about the scene is the veil covering my violet eyes as I try to hide my tears. How is my lover dead? Flowers fall out of my hand as I fall to my knees once I reach the front of the temple.

Why did he leave? Why must he have gone to fight? I was counting on the two of us being together forever. I would never know if that could have happened. Oh my Ra. I can't breathe... I'm looking at everything from a distance... I'm not in the front of the temple. I'm in the background, with everyone else. Just like I used to be. "Atem, come back..." I say.

"He's not coming home now, Yugi," my sister says from beside me.

"This is just a dream..."

"Only if the whole country is having the same one."

Mahad, Atem's friend and one of six priests, speaks in a monotonous voice, although it is obvious the magician is suffering from the loss. "Let us bow our heads and pray," he says as the whole room bows their heads. "Ra, please lift the soul of Pharaoh Atem, Egypt's favorite Pharaoh, and heal the hurt his departure has left on us all."

Everyone stands up and speaks, their voices all blending together into the saddest I've ever heard. "If the Great Wife would please come," Mahad said. I walk up to the Priest to receive the flag, one of the last things he ever touched. I hide my nose in it, smelling Atem as I hold it to me. I can almost hear the clanging of the swords around Atem as he died... I felt as if one is being pushed through my own heart...

Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream.

That's all I think as everyone pays Atem their respect. I'm now Pharaoh until his son - our beautiful baby boy named Yami - grows up... "He's not coming home now..." I whisper to myself as everyone else leaves...


	3. Yami

**If This Is Yami**

It was a quiet evening when he left. He was home alone and left with no company other than his thoughts. At least, that's what his letter said. I had been at work, and when I got home, he was gone. I figured he'd gone to hang out with Marik and Bakura, for the evening, so I called my friend Malik, knowing that if he was hanging out with them, they'd probably be at his place.

"Hey, Yugi, what's up?" he asked, answering after three rings of the phone.

"Um... Hey, Mal," I said. "Would you happen to know where Atem, Marik, and Bakura are?"

"Well, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou are at my house, but I don't know where Yami is," he said, using the name Atem required most people to call him. "Why? Is he not home?"

I went into a small panic. "No, he isn't..." I said. "Malik, what if he left? What if he's not coming back? Oh my God... Malik, I screwed up..."

I heard Malik trying to calm me. "Yugi, calm down. I'm sure Yami wouldn't leave you for anything..." he said.

I shook my head. "No, Malik, you don't understand... Yami and I have been fighting a lot recently, and I don't know if he plans on coming back..." I said, trying not to let the tears fall even though they were burning my eyes.

Malik sighed. "Did he leave a note? Doesn't he usually do that?" I gasped and ran to the kitchen, searching for the note. "I'll stay on just in case," he said.

 _Dear Yugi,_

 _You went to work this morning, and I was left home to think on some things. I don't know if you'll miss me - I hope you will - but I can't take this anymore. I highly doubt you fail to notice that people keep flirting with you with your intelligence, but you don't do anything to stop it, and I need some time to think._

 _Atem_

I let out a cry as the tears finally forced their way down my face. "He left..." I muttered, hanging up on Malik in a rush. My hands were shaking as I tried to call Yami.

"I'm sorry, but the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected."

And he changed his number. "He's going to Tennessee..." I muttered. He had always wanted to go back there, and he constantly talked about the ranch his parents owned outside of Memphis.

ABCDEFGHIJKLM

Atem Sennen - known only as Yami to anyone who wasn't his family or one of his old friends - sighed as he looked at the phone. It was so tempting to pick up the phone and call him. He had left with no notice one year ago to the day and never left a number. He picked up the cell and tapped the contact, wondering if he even had the same number. After three rings, all he got was an answering machine.

"Hey, you have reached Yugi -" someone began before another voice spoke with the words "- and Heba Moto."

"Anyway," the first voice said with a laugh. "Here's a list of where I am and such and what you'd better hang up for if that's why you're calling." A moment of silence. "Let's see - if you're calling about that really nice Ferrari, it's been gone for about a week. Uhm... If you called on Tuesday night, I was out bowling with Malik, Ryou, and Joey. If you're trying to sell me something, leave. I'm not buying. And anyone else, you know what to do if there is something important." There was a whisper in the background. "Oh, yeah! And if this is Atem Sennen calling, I still love and miss you."

Atem dropped the phone to the counter. What the hell? He had heard that loud and clear, but he wasn't prepared for it. Who would hold on to someone who left them out of the blue for no reason? What kind of love was Yugi's? He decided to wait a while before calling again, and before he knew it, a week had passed.

He had no clue what he'd say. _"Hey, Yugi! Guess who it is! Yeah, you got it right! The guy who dumped you last year through a note. How pathetic of me, am I right?"_ just didn't seem appropriate.

He shrugged and picked up the phone, counting the rings. One. Two. Three. "Hey, you've tried and failed to reach Yugi Moto for the moment. If it's Friday night, I'm at my brother's football game. Shoot me, right? Saturday, unless it rains, I'm going camping and won't be back until Sunday afternoon. I'll call you then." The sound of the phone moving and then someone else said: "P.S., if this is Atem, he's still in love with you!"

"Hey, Yugi..." he said slowly, not at all sure of what he was doing. "615-552-4290." And then he slammed the phone down to hang up.

"Hey, Yugi." Who had called me? They left a number. Not another thing.

The first thing I had done when I got home on Sunday was drop my bags and check my voicemail. I was shocked to have found anything - I was usually dead on about what people were calling for, and my only friends were camping with me all weekend.

I called the number left on my phone and held it up to my ear. One. Two. Three rings and an answer. "If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours Aibou."

Partner...? Oh my God... My hand started shaking, and I covered my mouth with the other so I wouldn't let out a sob. "I should have listened to it when it told me not to leave you... Maybe then I would've known I was right where I belonged." A smile made its way onto my face as silent tears fell down my face. "And this isn't a machine. It's Atem, and I'm still in love with you..."


End file.
